Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission and an engine for vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Some engines mounted to a vehicle such as a motorcycle include a transmission. The transmission includes a counter shaft and a drive shaft. A rotation is transmitted from a crankshaft to the counter shaft with a plurality of counter gears. A rotation is transmitted from the counter shaft to the drive shaft with a plurality of driven gears meshing with the plurality of counter gears. By changing a combination of the counter gears and the driven gears, the transmission shifts gears.
A transmission for vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a shift pedal shaft, a shift drive plate, a shift cam, a shift fork, and a shift fork shaft as a shift device. In the shift device, a shift operation input from the shift pedal shaft swings the shift drive plate, thus rotating the shift cam. According to the rotation of the shift cam, the shift fork slides along the shift fork shaft. Then, a plurality of counter gears and a plurality of driven gears also slide, thus changing a combination of the counter gears and the driven gears meshing with one another. A shift arm stopper is disposed near a shift stopper plate and holds the shift stopper plate to avoid unguarded turning.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-127392
The transmission for vehicle of Patent Document 1 disposes the shift arm stopper at a position away from the transmission. Disposing the shift arm stopper away from the transmission ensures easily configuring a structure to hold the shift stopper plate with the shift arm stopper; however, this causes a problem of increase in size of the transmission. Disposing the shift arm stopper away from the transmission fails to concentrate components of the transmission, possibly deteriorating motion performance of the vehicle.